


The "I Love The Devil of Hell's Kitchen" Support Group

by BadLuckBlueEyes



Series: Snapshots 'Verse [21]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jack is a good dad, Jack is such a dad, Support, Trans Character, Trans Foggy Nelson, foggy needs a hug, give him credit he's trying, matt is a dork and everyone knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckBlueEyes/pseuds/BadLuckBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part twenty-one of Snapshots, in which Foggy goes to Jack for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "I Love The Devil of Hell's Kitchen" Support Group

Foggy found himself at Jack’s apartment a few days after his and Matt’s big fight. Jack let him in immediately and led Foggy to the living room. They sat in silence for a few minutes while Jack finished typing something, closing his computer after he finished. 

“You want coffee?” he asked, standing and turning to go to the kitchen. Foggy shrugged and Jack returned with two mugs full of coffee, passing one to Foggy. They were silent for a few more minutes, sipping their drinks. Jack was waiting for Foggy to talk, but it seemed like Foggy had nothing to say for the moment. 

“How you holding up?” Jack finally asked, putting his mug down and watching Foggy. 

“Like I’ve got punched in the gut.” He replied. Jack nodded. “You knew?” Jack nodded again. 

“Not for long. Found out right after he started showing up in the newspapers.” 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” 

“I’m not in the business of sharing other people’s secrets Foggy, you know that.” Foggy did know, and he nodded. 

“I don’t know how to feel about it.” he said after a long moment. 

“Me either.” Jack replied. “My kid. I raised him, and now he’s fighting bad guys in a mask. You think I have any idea how I’m supposed to feel about this?” 

“Guess not.” Foggy mumbled. “But… he’s blind, how is he doing all of this? I mean, he said he’s blind and I believe him but like, I don’t get it.” Jack sighed heavily. 

“How much did he explain to you, Foggy?” Foggy shrugged and Jack rolled his eyes. “I mean, he explained it all pretty thoroughly to me, what did he tell you?” Foggy stared into his coffee and repeated everything Matt had said to him in a quiet voice. Jack groaned. 

“For such a smart kid, he’s a dumbass.” Jack said, and told Foggy everything Matt told him, filling in the massive gaps that Matt had left when explaining it to Foggy. 

“Make sense?” he asked a few minutes later. 

“No.” Foggy said, smiling a little. 

“Yeah, I don’t get it either. Sounds kind of like hell to me.” 

“It does.” Foggy agreed. 

“I promise you, his eyes don’t work.” Jack added. “I was there. I watched it happen.” Foggy looked up, raising his eyebrows. 

“You were?” 

“I was.” 

“That must have been scary.” 

“It was.” Jack’s voice was quiet as he remembered it. “It’s not something we really talked about afterwards. We call it the accident now, and when it happened, we focused on getting Matt used to it.” 

“Makes sense.” Jack nodded distantly, focusing on Foggy again. 

“What else did Matt tell you? He said you were there all day, but he wasn’t much up for talking when I got there.” 

“Said something about someone named Stick, and-” Foggy hesitated when Jack practically growled at the name. “-And, uh… We talked about the law firm and stuff.” Jack stood up, taking his and Foggy’s empty mugs. 

“What are you two doing with that now?” 

“I don’t know. I can’t go back there right now.” Foggy said honestly. Jack walked back in and resumed his seat. 

“Makes sense. I’d be pissed off too if someone I loved dumped all of that on me like that.” 

“I don’t love- I mean-” Foggy spluttered. “What do you mean?” 

“Just because Matt can’t see the way you look at him, doesn’t mean we can’t see it either.” Jack replied, smiling a little. “Sorry, that was out of line.” 

“You knew?” 

“I’ve known for years. I’ve been watching you two dance around each other like you two were in a bad romantic movie. He still has the bear, you know. Likes to pretend it’s not his favorite thing ever.” Jack rolled his eyes. 

“Oh.” Foggy said, turning red. 

“Sorry.” Jack apologized again. “I figured you knew.” 

“He told me. I just didn’t believe him.” Foggy folded his hands in his lap and stared at them, missing his coffee mug. 

“Because he dumped all of that other shit on you at the same time?” Foggy nodded and Jack continued. “And he slipped it in, right? The most important part at the last second like it wasn’t a huge thing?” Foggy glanced at Jack and nodded again. Jack put his hands over his eyes and groaned a little. 

“My kid’s an idiot, where did I go wrong?” He wasn’t asking Foggy, he was asking himself, but Foggy still laughed and Jack looked at him through his fingers. 

“He said something about loving you though, right?” Foggy nodded, biting his lip and smiling a little in spite of himself. Jack closed his eyes. “Only took him forever.” 

“I guess he was distracted.” Foggy tried to justify it. 

“I guess he’s a dumbass who doesn’t know what loving someone is like.” Jack replied. “I think I need to take the blame for that though, I’m the one who never taught him how to be romantic.” 

“Why not?” Foggy couldn’t help but ask. 

“I forgot.” Jack stood again, crossing the living room. “You want to see his baby photos? I spent years trying to tell him that whenever he brought someone home, girl or boy or whoever, he was going to have so many pictures to show them. I probably should have told him what to do to bring someone home.” He stood, scratching his head. 

“He kind of brought someone home.” Foggy pointed out. “I guess nobody realized that it was me.” 

“That’s a good point.” Jack pointed at Foggy without taking his eyes off of the albums. “But I can tell you right now that he’s never going to want to break out the albums so I’ll do that now.” he grabbed the first one and sat next to Foggy, opening it to the first page. 

“This is quality stuff, I’m telling you now. I had no idea how to work a camera and Maggie- that’s Matt’s mom- had just told me she was running away to become a nun.” Foggy laughed a little and looked at the pictures with Jack. They focused on those for a few minutes, Jack talking about the pictures as they flipped through the pages. Most of the pictures were of Matt sleeping, Jack said, because Matt was busy screaming his head off when he was awake. 

“Wait. Matt’s mom is a nun?” Foggy asked a few minutes later. 

“She might be. I haven’t talked to her since she gave birth to Matt and then said she never wanted to see us again.” 

“That was nice of her.” Foggy scoffed and Jack made a small noise of agreement, finding the photos of Matt’s earlier birthdays. Foggy gasped as he looked at them. 

“What, is something labeled wrong?” Jack looked at the photos and frowned. Foggy shook his head. 

“Sorry, I just looked at them and I’ve never seen photos of him where he could see.” 

“Oh okay.” Jack replied. “I forgot you two met after the accident.” 

“Yeah. It’s weird to see Matt looking at stuff.” 

“I told you, he is blind, despite the weird super senses.” 

“I see that. Did you get these out to reassure me?” Jack pursed his lips. 

“No. Is it working now that you gave me the idea?” 

“A little bit.” Foggy admitted with a smile. 

“That’s good. I’m glad.” Jack replied, smiling a little bit too. “You have every right to be mad at him. But he’s hurting too.” 

“Yeah.” Foggy said. “That makes sense.” 

“I watched you two grow up together. He loves you.” 

“Yeah.” Foggy said again. 

“You think you two are going to be okay?” 

“I don’t know.” Foggy replied, sagging into the couch. “It’s a lot.” 

“That’s fair.” 

“I want to.” Jack looked at Foggy and nodded. 

“I know you do, Foggy. I’m rooting for you two.” 

“Thanks.” He stood up. “This was good.” Jack stood up as well, hugging Foggy quickly. 

“Come over anytime Foggy. You’re always welcome.” 

“The ‘I love the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen’ support group.” he joked. 

“Oh god, you’re right, it is.” Jack realized. “Well, it is. Just come over when you need to rant about it, okay?” 

“I will.” Foggy promised. “And I’ll try talking to him. He likes working out in the gym where you used to train, I’ll swing by there.” 

“Good luck, Foggy.” 

“Thanks.” Foggy left a few minutes later and Jack flipped through the rest of the albums, pausing to look again at the early photos of Matt and Foggy, at them sitting next to each other on the couch, at Foggy sleeping over, at Foggy smiling at Matt. 

It would be okay, he thought that. It had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to J for the beta. Hope you enjoyed! Two more after this one!


End file.
